<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, my  father   GGAD春节24响  1:00 by Polonium210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384225">Oh, my  father   GGAD春节24响  1:00</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210'>Polonium210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies ), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不良少年盖勒特X天主教神父阿不思</p><p> </p><p>年龄操作，PWP一发完</p><p> </p><p>最近看裘花的教宗和伦敦生活里神父产生的脑洞</p><p>神职人员什么的真的太上头了</p><p> </p><p>别看这只是个PWP但它其实是我一个中篇脑洞中的一部分，要是有人想看的话我争取把他写出来</p><p>祝大家新年快乐啊，愿2020你的cp没有钢刀全是糖，除了接吻就上床。（强行押韵）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, my  father   GGAD春节24响  1:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当盖勒特把那个小玻璃瓶里散发着浓郁玫瑰香味的液体灌进他的嘴里的时候，阿不思觉得一切都完了。</p><p>  “这是最烈性的春药，足以让最纯洁的上帝的信徒变成最淫荡的婊子，我的神父。”</p><p> </p><p>     这一切究竟是什么时候开始的呢？阿不思绝望的闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>   或许，是在他刚刚让盖勒特跪在地上忏悔的时候？</p><p>    “跪下.”阿不思命令道，“向上帝忏悔你刚刚犯下的罪孽。”他没报多大希望，他知道盖勒特从来不是一个让人省心的孩子，他不信上帝，讨厌一切与上帝有关的事物。</p><p>     但，出乎意料的是，盖勒特盯着阿不思的蓝眼睛，直挺挺的跪了下去。</p><p> </p><p>    阿不思吃惊地瞪圆了眼，接着他倒抽了一口冷气。</p><p> </p><p>    不仅仅是因为盖勒特顺从，更多的是由于盖勒特在跪下的同时，用手握住了他的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>      “我以为神职人员都是无欲无求的，但显然，这之中不包括你，阿不思。”盖勒特脸上带着惊讶的笑，用手握住那半勃的物件，示意阿不思自己看一看。</p><p> </p><p>    “别这样!”阿不思脸色绯红，他推了推盖勒特，但是换来的是盖勒特的得寸进尺，他隔着阿不思笔挺的西装裤，含住了他腿间的凸起。</p><p> </p><p>     “啊～”阿不思泄出一声呻吟，盖勒特抬头，他的唾液濡湿了布料，留下一圈暧昧的水痕。</p><p>    “停下来，快停下来，盖勒特，你根本不知道你在做什么。”</p><p> </p><p>    “别傻了，阿不思，我当然知道，我在操你。”</p><p> </p><p>     “求求你，算我求求你，盖勒特，停下来，相信我，强奸一个神父并不能亵渎上帝，也不会使你感觉到愉快。”阿不思的语气近乎恳求。</p><p> </p><p>   “这怎么能是强奸呢？我的阿不思，我们在做爱。”说罢，一个冰凉的玻璃瓶抵在了阿不思的嘴边，盖勒特毫不犹豫的灌了进去。</p><p> </p><p>  阿不思只觉得他的血管里流淌这的血液，太多，也太热了，它们目标明确，统统都流往他的下体，裁剪合身的西装裤限制了阴茎的自由，带来了若有若无的痒意。</p><p>   看来药效已经发作了，阿不思绝望的想，他，就要和他的继子做爱了。</p><p> </p><p>     “忍不住唔……帮我，帮我解开，……”阿不思在盖勒特耳边轻轻的说着，声音近乎呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>     “求我!”</p><p> </p><p>     “不，不要……”这太过分了，阿不思残存的理智还在试图抵抗着生理本能，但是盖勒特在他下体的大力搓弄让他大脑里最后一根理智的弦硬生生断掉。</p><p> </p><p>    “还是不肯认清你自己吗？那我们来玩一个愉快而富有教育意义的小游戏好了，阿不思，你的散鞭呢？”</p><p> </p><p>     阿不思浑身颤抖了一下，“盖勒特～”他的脸红的像最艳丽的玫瑰，语气也不知不觉的带上了恐惧，“你要做什么？”</p><p>         但盖勒特把这一切都是为神父大人的欲拒还迎。</p><p>      “你很快就会知道了。”</p><p>     他拉开书桌的抽屉，取出那根用最柔韧的，最上乘的小牛皮做成的鞭子，轻轻的甩了一下，鞭尾打在了阿不思的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>阿不思深吸了一口气，强压下溢出口的呻吟，这样的刺激对于一个长年禁欲的他来说显然是太过了。</p><p>男人伸手握住了他的阴茎。</p><p>阿不思下意识地动了一下。</p><p>阿不思不甘心地屏住呼吸，咬住下唇。但他再一次高估了自己，或者低估了盖勒特。男人弯下腰，靠近了他的下体。</p><p>“你会喜欢这个的。”</p><p>那真是一种无以伦比的感觉，阿不思心想。</p><p>盖勒特灵活的舌尖勾过顶端的狭缝，触碰了铃口最柔嫩的肉。</p><p>“——啊…”</p><p>阿不思爽得下意识地挺起腰身。</p><p> </p><p>“你看，这就对了。”盖勒特满意笑起来，“你要学会认清自己，直面自己的需要，阿不思。”他直起身子，教鞭滑过阿不思大腿内侧的肌肤，在他腿间落下一个试探的吻。</p><p>“知道我然后会做什么吗？”</p><p>阿不思的脸颊已经被情欲熏成了玫红色，他的理智早就已经飘去天堂去见上帝了。</p><p> “我会用它抚摸你，用最温柔也最痛苦的方式。”盖勒特哑着嗓子，把鞭子甩出去。</p><p> </p><p>  现在，鞭子正擦过他的阴茎，轻盈得能在上面舞一曲芭蕾。阿不思抖了一下，很难说是出于恐惧。</p><p>盖勒特的语气带着戏谑与讽刺。</p><p>“这让你挺兴奋的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>教鞭离开他的皮肤，就在阿不思稍微舒一口气的时候——气流破空——啪！</p><p>“…呜！”</p><p>阿不思反射性地想收回腿，却被对方捉住，盖勒特微带薄茧的手抚着那倒红痕，阿不思觉得那感觉真是奇妙，痛反而变成了情欲的催化剂。</p><p> </p><p>      就在这个时候盖勒特本来轻抚的手突然重重的按了下去。阿不思左腿内侧的皮肤像是被烧着了，麻酥酥的疼，他没有抑制住的呻吟出声。</p><p> </p><p>    阿不思能感觉到它们在膨胀——不仅是他的伤口，还有他的阴茎。血液在肌肤下逃逸奔离，痛苦的快意让他打了个激灵。</p><p> </p><p>很难说这是因为疼痛还是欢愉。</p><p>盖勒特的手在抽打他的地方画着圆圈，“...你还真是……敏感的……不成样子。”</p><p> 阿不思的阴茎被盖勒特拿在手里，他认真的搓弄着，直到它因充血而完全挺立。</p><p> </p><p> 接着他用指腹在前端画着圈，阴茎抖动着微微吐出一点前液，阿不思现在已经只会呻吟了，他不由自主的发出好听的呜咽，可是这种柔媚的声音不会激起盖勒特任何的同情心，只是让他硬的发痛，更想重重操进阿不思柔软的内里。</p><p> </p><p>     他手上的动作变得更粗暴但更细致冠状沟上的每一条纹理他都仔细的照顾到了。阿不思随着他的动作而颤抖，他不自觉的挺起身子，把阴茎往盖勒特的手里送。</p><p> </p><p>   阿不思觉得自己好像置身于大海中，一浪高过一浪的快感裹挟着他，走向更深处，他马上就要到达欢乐顶峰。</p><p> </p><p>  盖勒特却没有让他如愿，他堵住了阿不思还带着晶莹液体的前端，阿不思在他怀里颤抖着，这种到达顶峰却又不让他释放的行为简直像一种酷刑。</p><p> </p><p>    “盖勒特……”他语气虚弱，戴上了渴求的意味。</p><p> </p><p>      “求我我就让你射。”</p><p> </p><p>     阿不思几乎下意识的抓向了盖勒特作乱的手，他的蓝眼睛已经带上来一层水汽，“我求求你，盖勒特……”</p><p> </p><p>      “你想求我什么？”</p><p> </p><p>        “让我……射……啊………啊…”阿不思屈服于体内躁动的欲望，他带着哭腔的哀求。盖勒特松开手，没有阻碍了的阴茎如愿以偿的将精液全数释放，强烈的快感让阿不思眼前发白。</p><p> </p><p>  当看到往日里衣冠楚楚的教宗大人现在因为他而双目含春，媚眼如丝;看到平日里高高在上的神父屈服于最原始的欲望放下身段央求自己的时候。盖勒特的征服欲得到了极大的满足，他其实对跟阿不思做爱没有抱太大希望，对方还是个雏儿，显然不能带给他一次绝妙的性爱体验。</p><p> </p><p>    他要的只是征服，他只想让阿不思神父的尊严破碎，让他的高傲坍塌，让他冷静克制的眼写满意乱情迷。</p><p> </p><p>   然而这些念头在盖勒特的手肆无忌惮的捏上阿不思的臀肉后烟消云散。</p><p>    盖勒特惊讶于手中过于柔软的肌肉，体会着他细腻的肌肤。禁欲的教宗大人竟然长了一个如此适合性爱的好屁股。</p><p> </p><p>    上帝恐怕都不会允许这样一个好屁股孤独寂寞，无人采撷的吧！</p><p>  阿不思他还没有完全从刚才的余韵中缓过神来， 但是在盖勒特不懈的揉搓之下，还是感觉他的刚刚才射过一次的阴茎又跳动着挺了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “看来教宗大人还没有满意啊，我可得加把劲了。”</p><p>   阿不思闭上眼，初尝禁果的身体已经食髓知味，他的大脑已经完全脱离了理智的控制，为了摆脱身下难耐的痒意，他忍不住伸手抚慰他自己的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>   盖勒特的眼神暗了暗，“你知不知道你现在在做什么，阿不思？”</p><p> </p><p>      “盖勒特，快……快帮帮我……我好难受……”阿不思搂住他的腰，主动的吻上了他的唇。</p><p>        盖勒特狠狠的吮吸这那两片嫣红的唇瓣，他把阿不思翻过来，然后伸出手使劲的在他丰满的臀上落下一掌。</p><p> </p><p>       阿不思痛呼一声，他的胳膊无力支撑身体的重量，他整个人摊在床上。阴茎与床单摩擦，即使是这种最光滑的丝绸，也给他敏感阴茎带来难耐的痒意。</p><p> </p><p>    盖勒特他抬起阿不思下巴，“看着我，”他轻笑，随后甜吮阿不思早已挺立的乳粒，“你知道该怎么做。”</p><p> </p><p>  阿不思几乎是下意识的翘起了屁股，盖勒特满意的摸了摸上面鲜红的掌印，把手指伸向了他后穴。</p><p> </p><p>   从来没有被触碰过的地方猛然被人如此粗鲁的对待，阿不思不满的轻哼，盖勒特很快的加了一根手指，也不满足于只在穴口简单戳刺 而是开始渐渐深入，挑逗那些温热的黏膜。</p><p> </p><p>     很快，借着肠液的润滑，盖勒特如愿以偿的伸入了第三根手指 ，他沿着内壁不停的摸索，他触到一块柔软的凸起。阿不思的身体猛然一抖，呻吟不停的从他的薄唇中溢出。</p><p>   阿不思根本弄不清对方在做什么，但快感强烈得他腰都软了。</p><p>  一下。一下。再一下。盖勒特手上没停，继续摁压着阿不思的敏感点。</p><p> </p><p>“...啊啊啊…住…手……我…受不了……啊”</p><p>怀里的人抖得撑不住身子。格林德沃用肩和胯和力量锁着他，一只手在他前端灵活地套弄，另一只轻柔地按压，阿不思腹背受敌，后庭在刺激下难以自持地收缩，肠液溢出关口，在空气里化作浓郁的渴求。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊！”过载的快感让阿不思难以抑制的叫喊出声。</p><p>格林德沃却在此时堪堪地把手收了回来。</p><p> </p><p>“不……，不，这还不够……盖勒特……求求你，……快进来……好难受……”阿不思只觉得后穴不停的收缩，这种空虚感让他难以忍受。</p><p> </p><p>    “我真是把你操昏头了。”盖勒特猛然把他的坚挺送入阿不思渴望已久的后穴，小穴翕动着吞下了整个狰狞的巨物。</p><p> </p><p>   “啊……啊……啊啊轻一点……啊……太深了……”阿不思一阵抽搐，腰背弓起，颤抖着射在了盖勒特的腰际。</p><p> </p><p>   盖勒特欣赏着阿不思因为高潮失神的迷人神情，他现在表情有些呆滞，嘴唇不自觉的张开，晶莹的唾液流下了他的脸颊，但他的漂亮的蓝眼睛里写满了情欲，这让他看起来更像一个真实的人。</p><p> </p><p>     盖勒特更猛烈的操弄着，隔着战栗的粘膜和柔滑的肠液，狠狠的顶上了阿不思的前列腺。</p><p> </p><p>阿不思尖叫着迎来了第三次高潮，阴茎可怜的吐出点浅白的液体，他已经射不出什么东西了。</p><p> </p><p>   等盖勒特终于心满意足将热烫的精液射进阿不思已经被操到嫣红的小穴深处，阿不思已经喊哑了嗓子，他疲惫的闭上眼。</p><p> </p><p>    盖勒特声音还因为情欲而又点低沉，他在阿不思耳边呢喃，：“你说上帝在看吗，这一切？”</p><p> </p><p>    阿不思身体一僵，他沉默了一会才给出了回答“我觉得上帝会原谅我的，毕竟我……”</p><p> </p><p>       “毕竟什么？”盖勒特的语气里已经带上了愤怒，“是我强奸了你？别傻了，神父。那根本就不是什么春药，就是一瓶玫瑰花露。你刚刚所做的一切都是源于你内心真正的渴望，没人逼你。”他胡乱的套上衣服，摔门而去。</p><p> </p><p>   阿不思刚要起身，腰部像要散架一般的酸疼让他又跌回床上，他呆呆的看着天花板上吊着的华丽的水晶灯，一行清泪滑下脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>  “我可真是一个尽职的神父。”他自嘲的笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>